


The Uprising of Hels

by Banda_Panda8



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Its been so long since I wrote something, Other, doppelgangers, have I tagged suffiencently?, it feels really good to be back, there is mild gore, this is the hermits but not?, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banda_Panda8/pseuds/Banda_Panda8
Summary: What if Hels's goal wasn't to burn the server down? What if instead, he wanted to kidnap Welsknight? What if he had succeeded? What if someone else had succeeded long before Hels did?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 10





	The Uprising of Hels

**Author's Note:**

> What up fam? *cringe while I type that* Its been a while since I posted anything, but I still am working on the stuff! I'm *slightly* late to this, because I started this back when Welsknight uploaded his Helsknight video of Hermitcraft.

I lean back on the cold wall that acts as a headboard. It's not like I can actually sleep here, but at least these creatures are decent enough to make things feel normal. 

I'll never call them humans, no matter what they tell me about themselves. They can growl, hiss, and beat me all they want. They will always be creatures to me. Ever since that first day all those years ago, when I was jumped by an unseen being and dragged into a Nether portal that had appeared out of nowhere. 

~

The Nether that I was taken into wasn't like the Nether I knew. There were giant mushrooms of blue and red, giant pigs that would charge you if you looked at them wrong, and an odd creature that was basically only a head with legs. That one confused me the most.

I remember going past a group of people, all clad in a mixture of gold and some kind of dark purple armor. They all had wild grins on their faces, some showing teeth that had been sharpened to jagged points, some with bits of what I hoped was rotten flesh from a zombie. In my head I knew better, but I had to hope. As I got thrown into a barren cell I finally got a look at the creature that captured me.

....

...It was me....

I was staring right at someone who looked exactly like me, save for the different colored eyes they had. Finally the creature spoke, and they sounded scarily accurate to me.

"Good to finally meet you, but a shame I have to leave so soon. I've got an appointment with someone in a few hours, and I need to make sure I look my best." The creature laughed and ran a hand through its hair. I had forgotten about the meeting I was supposed to have been going to, but before I could even try to escape the cell door was slammed shut and I watched the creature wearing my face walk back towards the portal. The other creatures laughed maniacally, and then the eternity began.

~

Loud cheering brought me out of my memories and I tried to look out of my cell as far as I could. I could see some of the creatures walking down the hallway, all with a look of elation on their faces. One of them turned their head and noticed me. 

Of course it was Two.

That little gremlin got on my last nerve nearly every day. Today was no exception as he ran towards my cell and reached his hands in to grab my shoulders and pull me farther into the bars of my cell until it felt like I was going to be sliced in pieces.

"Today's a wonderful day isn't it little fella?" Two absolutely loved to try and make fun of how short I was. Sure I wasn't the tallest out of everyone, but I definitely wasn't the shortest.

"Little fella? Last I checked, you couldn't catch me eye to eye without heels on." I pushed any bit of care out of my voice, remembering something that Impulsive, one of the creatures that was fairly bearable, had taught me.

'It doesn't matter if you're one of us or a human, around here you need to be nasty. Being nasty means people will respect you.'

Two faltered a bit but did their best to keep up with appearances. The gremlin scowled as he pulled open the door to my cell. 

"Come on, there's something big happening today and you're gonna wanna see it." He started to walk down the way everyone else had but stopped when he realized I wasn't following. "What are you waiting for? I said come on!" I stood firmly in the middle of my cell, knowing that whatever was planned couldn't be good for me. If they truly wanted me there they'd have to drag me out, and I wouldn't go without a fight. 

My defiance seemed to only add to Two's grin, as I watched it grow to a size that I didn't think was possible. Then again, Two is one of them, so normal rules don't always apply. He turned around and walked a few steps before speaking to me again.

"Tsk tsk. That's a shame. There's a new guy joining us today, and I thought you would've loved to meet him. After all, he's just like you." Two shot me another wicked grin and finally I felt my confidence falter. Another human? Did they steal someone else in the same way they stole me? Was this guy part of their master plan too? Or did he come through on his own?? I saw the back of Two's head as he turned the corner, and after a few minutes I heard cheering and laughter. Finally steeling myself I marched out of my cell and down to where everyone was gathered in front of a new portal. I've only seen portals appear when someone tries to go to the overworld, so the guy that is coming may be from there. Would this be a guy who was joining them willingly? Why would a human like me join this group? 

Some of the creatures turn to me with frightening smiles and mischievous gleams in their eyes. I make a mental note of who all is there; Two, Jumble, Impulsive, Z, Kills, O-Negative, Dr. Monster, Cannibal, True, Vexnos, Scarred, and others I had never bothered learning the names of. I notice that Shade and Hels are missing. 

Hels I'm not too worried about, he's just a cocky son of a bitch. Shade worries me though. He's always been unnerving on the best of days. The fact that he's missing an eye and doesn't care to cover it up doesn't help much. After a while the portal starts to whine, a screeching sound that mixes 'well' with the crying coming from the obsidian surrounding it. We all snap our attention to the portal, the creatures holding their breath. Hels walks through carrying something that looks human-like over his shoulder. Whatever it is, it took quite a beating. One of its arms was bent at and odd angle, and bruises covered its body. Where there weren't bruises there were cuts that would definitely leave some scars. Hels holds his head high as he throws the bundle down, and I finally get a good look at its face. It is definitely a human, and it looks exactly like Hels, but with blond hair and blue eyes. The creatures have been holding their breath for what seemed like hours, and I can't tear my gaze from the person he brought with him, and then finally Hels speaks.

"What up fam! It's ya boi, Helsknight!" He holds his sword up in the air and the creatures erupt into a boisterous applause. This startles the person awake and he scrambles away from the group, the creatures not even bothering to pay him any attention. His blue eyes catch mine, and I can see a flicker of recognition flash through his eyes. Do I know this person? Did I know them before I was taken? I start to walk towards this new person when one of the creatures yells to me.

"Hey pipsqueak, make sure our new friend here gets to his cell. The one next to you is clean enough for him." O-Negative tosses a key towards me, not even bothering to hide the fact that they threw it right next to a puddle of lava. "And make sure you get him something to eat, against our better judgment we can't let either of you starve."

"Oh fuck off." I say to him as I extend my hand out to the guy sitting on the ground. I've got a good look at him now, and he really is Hels's doppelganger. He's in the same set of armor, except his is a polished silver. Or at least it was, its taken so many hits from Hels that I don't think it would even protect him from a push. He looks back up at me and there's another flash of recognition in his eyes. "Come on, the cells may not be that comfortable, but they're better than the floor." He finally took my hand and I had to hook my arm underneath his shoulders so he didn't fall over. Slowly we made our way back towards the cells, and I saw that the creatures had been *kind* enough to put a window between our two cells. There was a tattered old blanket thrown in the cell, as well as some regen potions on the floor that I wasn't sure fully trusted having come from the creatures. I helped the guy get out of his armor on to the bed.

"I hate to break it to you dude, but the armor may not be repairable. If it was diamond I could see what I could do with netherite, but I don't know about this material." The new guy follows my every move as I set the armor up in a corner of the room, and finally he says something.

"Tango?"

~

The blonde, Tango?, freezes. It's almost as if he had never heard is name before. Is that even his name? If this was Tango, who was in the overworld building Toon Towers? 

"What?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Tango?" I say again, and this time there is a look of sadness that flashes across his eyes. Eyes that are green, not red like the Tango he knows. So this can't be Tango right? 

"Is that my name? The creatures here refuse to call be by my name, and its been so long I forgot what it is..." 

"I believe it is Tango. Though I already know a Tango, and you're not him. What is going on here, and why do those things look like the hermits?" I have so many questions in my head, but I do my best to keep a level head. I've only been here for an hour, Tango has been here much longer.

"To be honest, I don't know if I could answer that. I only know this place, I've never seen the overworld. At least I don't think so. If I have it was a long time ago." The blond hangs his head low before it snaps back up at the sound of slow footsteps down the hall. He quickly mumbles a sorry and locks my cell then gets in his own and shuts the door. His doesn't have a lock though, and I wonder if he took it off himself or the others did. If he was a prisoner surely they'd keep the lock on. Right? 

As the footsteps get closer I look up to see... Etho?... probably not Etho, but it looks like him. Everything looks wise is the same, save for his hair being a few shades darker than the normal stark white, and his eyes. Where the Etho I know has one eye colored a dark grey and one red, this Etho... EvilEtho? No that can't be his name, that's a stupid one... has one eye red and is missing the other. Where the Etho I know has his red eye, this Etho simply has a hole. Nothing covering it, nothing stopping you from looking straight into the seemingly black hole space that is his eye socket. As he looks between me and Tango.... I'm still not sure if it is Tango, because I know Tango right? Tango is currently in the overworld, helping the Etho that I know build a mini game district. Oh this is gonna be confusing.... I can feel his one eyed gaze boring into me, and it takes all my might not to crumble under it. 

"Hello Shade." Tango's(?) voice is sharp, as if he detested his presence more than any of the others. 

"Well hello Tango, since our new friend here has already revealed your name. I'm surprised he was able to recognize you. He and the hermits have been so accepting of your, doppelganger, as you say." Shade's voice is surprisingly calm, as if he was trying to mimic what Etho typically sounds like. Tango looked at Shade with a blank expression, as if he was trying to give off the impression that he didn't understand what he was saying. This didn't sit well with Shade. I shrink back to the far corner of my cell as Shade nearly rips the door off of Tango's cell and grabs him by the shirt, lifting him so that he is staring Shade right in his eye and his feet are dangling above the ground. Tango's tough expression falters a bit, but he doesn't show fear. "Do you want to know what the real Tango is up to right now? I can see him you know. My other side, this Etho, is currently helping him build a mini game district. Tango has them wrapped around his finger. No one even notices that he looks and acts like Evil Xisuma. " Shade's voice is suddenly a deep growl, and much louder than before. He accentuates the word real as if the Tango he knew was the only one, and that the Tango he had by the shirt collar was just a cheap mock up.

"I AM the real Tango." Tango does his best to match Shade's gravelly tone, but it just didn't carry the same feeling. Shade only laughed at Tango's attempt at defiance, but the sound wasn't like a normal cheerful laugh. It sounded to me more like metal scraping against metal, with so much of a bass undertone that I could feel it reverberating through my chest. Not like the feeling of the bass at a concert, but rather something that felt almost like I was about to be crushed by a garbage disposal.

"Oh please, you haven't been the real Tango since you were taken from the overworld all those years ago." He released Tango's shirt and let him fall to the ground. "None of them even knew what you looked like, so when Tango had to meet up with Mumbo to help build the iron farm no one batted an eye. They even invited him to their little group. They've had one of us living with them for years and they've never noticed. The fools." This had me fuming. If Shade was telling the truth that meant that my doppelganger, Helsknight if I remember correctly, must be planning to take my identity like Tango's did. I mustered up all of my strength to pull myself up to the window between the cells.

"You guys won't win! The Hermits will notice that I'm gone! Helsknight would never be able to replace me!" Shade laughed again, the sound of metal on metal once again hit my ears and it took my best effort to not cringe away from it. 

"Oh Welsknight. We're already so close to winning. You just don't realize it. Have you ever wondered about Etho's red eye? About the parallels of one of my RED eyes missing? About how I can see what Etho sees? No, you haven't. None of you have. You all believe his crap story that he got cut in a fight with a creeper." Shade has been slowly walking towards the barred window and rested his forearms above his head, with his face just visible from below the top of the opening. An exact parallel to how Etho sometimes stood when he felt like standing in a doorway rather than actually entering a room. "Here's the real story. It was a fight alright, but not against a creeper. It was against me. There were four of you hidden away in a jungle, so what better time for us to strike. Dr. Monster, Cannibal, O-Negative and myself found them, each trying to get our counterparts. They were crafty ones though, and they had trapped the jungle well enough that the other three lost their counterparts. Cannibal and O-Negative managed to scare their other halves well enough that they didn't return for a while. Dr. Monster's was just too scared to ever say anything to you all." I tried to wrap my head around all of the information he was telling me. He must be talking about when the NHO was in their jungle back in season 5. We all thought the jungle got to them, but why didn't Doc ever say anything? "My counterpart was braver than the others though. Etho stayed and fought back. He fought valiantly, but eventually I got the upper hand on him. He may be a ninja, but even a ninja isn't invincible, and the Nether teaches you how to fight using your opponents strength against them. He was too blinded by his rage that he didn't even see me pick up a branch. He tried tackling me but I got my arm up just in time to take his eye. Only problem was that our thoughts were too alike, so he snatched my eye while I was making sure he'd never get his back. We both got out alive, but I was down an eye all because he thought it'd be funny to have one of mine as a trophy." Hearing the story of Etho losing his eye made me sick, but one look at Tango made me feel that I should power through it, because something told me that Tango and I were gonna be here a while. "The only thing Etho didn't account for, is that my eye still works. I can see what he sees, and I saw that you were weak." Shade looked me dead in the eyes when he said that, and my blood turned cold. "You had just slept for months, you weren't able to defend yourself as well as you used to, so we sent Hels. We knew he'd be successful, and we'd be one step closer to taking over Hermitcraft. So you had better get comfortable in there..." He walked out of Tango's cell and closed the door while the other doppelgangers started coming out of the shadows behind him, seemingly appearing from thin air. They all spoke with one voice, that sounded eerily similar to when we introduced the season all together back when we got to this new world. 

"You'll never be going back to your world."

**Author's Note:**

> So the doppelganger names were quite hard to come up with, and I'm not entirely happy with them, but I couldn't think of any other ones so I went with these ones. I hope you enjoyed the story! <3


End file.
